


Horror Movies and Pranks

by Markiplierfan123



Series: Gabseptic Stories [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fake Blood, Food, Horror, Pranks and Practical Jokes, death prank, knife, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 05:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18931852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Sean and Gab are Watching Horror Movies Together and Sean is scared and not showing it so Gab Plays a Prank on him to get him good





	Horror Movies and Pranks

Sean and Gab were having a mini horror movie marathon. Gab was in the kitchen making popcorn and getting some water bottles for them both while Sean was going though Netflix to find movies he could add to the list to watch. Once the popcorn was done, Gab took it out and put it into a green bowl and grabbed the two bottles of water and balanced everything to the living room. 

Gab placed the bowl down and handed Sean a bottle. “Thanks, so I picked out a good list here.” Gab smiled “okay, awesome I’m down for anything really.” Sean nodded “okay, well let’s start this.” Gab sat next to Sean and cuddled up to him, munching on the popcorn, while Sean started up the first movie. An hour later and two more movies watched Sean picked the scariest movie for last. 

Gab was feeling a little sleepy so she laid her head on Sean’s chest. Gab felt Sean tremble a bit and she looked up at him “what’s the matter babe, scared?” Sean jumped a little and looked down at her “w, what no I’m not scared, I ain’t no scary cat.” Gab laughed “your heartbeat tells me different its beating like a rabbit right now, you are scared admit it.” 

“No, I’m not scared” he poked Gab’s nose. “Suit yourself babe, I’ll be right back I have to pee.” Gab got up and she watched Sean watching the movie there was a loud noise and the monster popped out and Gab saw Sean jump. “Oh god this is going to be easy.” Gab didn’t really have to pee she was going to pull the biggest prank on Sean. 

Gab went around the house and faked to use the bathroom, flushing the toilet and all. Gab walked back towards the living room and turned out the lights in the kitchen. Sean gasped out “E, Evelyn is that you! Come on this isn't funny!” Gab then snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of ketchup and a knife and smeared some ketchup on her chest and laid down onto the floor with the knife next to her. 

Sean got up and walked around to the kitchen until he saw a dark figure laying on the ground. Sean turned on the light and jumped “Evelyn!” Gab had to hold in her laughter when Sean ran to her side “Evelyn?” Sean shook Gab’s shoulder “oh god, Evelyn what, who did this, speak to me please don’t be dead.” Sean was about to reach up to Gab’s neck to feel for a pulse but right before he could Gab opened her eyes and grabbed Sean’s hand and screamed “boo!” 

Sean jumped back and nearly hit his head on the island. “Oh my god, Evelyn that’s not fucking funny! You scared me I thought you were dead, what is that on your chest?” Gab took some ketchup and licked it “it’s just ketchup silly, but oh my god I got you good! Your face was so fucking perfect I wish I took a picture!” Sean just looked at Gab with anger and sadness in his eyes, Gab knew that look “uh oh!” 

Gab got up and ran towards Sean’s bedroom, Sean got up and chased her “you are so dead!” Sean caught up to Gab and pinned her onto the bed “your lucky I love you, you know that?” Gab just smiled and reached up and ran a hand down Sean’s cheek and neck. “Yeah, I’m just your goofball ain’t I?” “Yes, you are.” 

Sean kissed her and the horror movies forgotten they spent the rest of the night cuddled up in bed together making passionate love all night long. 

The end.


End file.
